USAS 12
The is a fully automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode The USAS 12 is available in Survival Mode at level 6 and costs $2000. The USAS 12 is also used by Suicide Bombers. Multiplayer The USAS 12 is unlocked at level 4, as soon as Create-A-Class is available. The USAS 12 features a lower rate of fire compared to the other automatic shotgun, the AA-12; however, it has much more carried ammunition (36 total rounds as opposed to 16). In addition, the USAS 12 has the smallest magazine size of all the shotguns and one of the slowest reloads, necessitating Extended Mags and/or Sleight of Hand. Nevertheless, the USAS 12 has the highest range of any of the shotguns (tied with the SPAS-12), but has very low damage at the edge of its range. Damage or Range is highly recommended, as with all shotguns. At medium range with the Damage proficiency, most kills will take one or two shots. One unique hidden feature of the USAS 12 is that it increases sprint time by 75% (like the MP9 and Skorpion) when equipped on all platforms, similar to the effects of Extreme Conditioning. This effect can be combined with the Extreme Conditioning perk to allow the player to sprint for unparalleled distances. On January 25, the USAS 12 and KSG 12 were given a buff. The USAS 12 now shoots 9 pellets by default (like the KSG 12), as opposed to the default 6. This virtually gives it a 50% damage increase. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery USAS 12 MW3.png|The USAS 12. USAS 12_Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron Sights. USAS 12_Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the USAS 12. USAS_12_Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the USAS 12. USAS_12_Gold_Camouflage_MW3.png|The USAS 12 with gold camo. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 - USAS 12 Reload Animations|First person reload animations in different speed modifiers Video:Modern Warfare 3 Kill Confirmed Gameplay|USAS 12 in action. Trivia *It has the smallest magazine size of any fully automatic weapon, only having six shells per magazine before having to reload. *It has the lowest rate of fire of any automatic weapon in the game. *It is the second fully-automatic shotgun in the Call of Duty series, the first being the AA-12. *The USAS 12 has the same firing sound as the M1014 does in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Marksman III challenge is oddly achieved upon 300 kills with this weapon as opposed to the usual 75. The Marksman IV challenge is also unusual as it is achieved at 1000 kills. *USAS 12 along with KSG 12 is the first weapon in the series to have been buffed. *Despite the Elite description claiming that it has the highest damage in the shotgun class, the Create-a-class information says that the KSG 12 and Model 1887 have higher damage. ru:USAS 12 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Fully Automatic Shotguns